Multiply.
Answer: First, let's rewrite $1\dfrac1{6}$ as a fraction. Then, we can multiply. $\phantom{=} \dfrac{6}{11} \times 1\dfrac16$ $ = \dfrac{6}{11} \times \dfrac{7}6$ $ $ [How do we write a mixed number as a fraction?] $=\dfrac{{6}\times 7}{{11} \times6}$ $=\dfrac{ \stackrel{1}{\cancel{6}}\times~ 7 }{ 11 \times\underset{1}{\cancel{6}}} $ $=\dfrac{1 \times 7}{11 \times 1}$ $=\dfrac{7}{11}$ The product, in lowest terms, is $\dfrac{7}{11}$.